


璀璨星光

by Sylviaaaa



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:33:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22648714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylviaaaa/pseuds/Sylviaaaa
Summary: “有梦想的人，永远年少。”
Kudos: 5





	璀璨星光

“……二二三四，五六七八，云骁回回神了干嘛呢！”被点名的人不好意思的笑了笑掩盖自己的惊讶，昨晚上刚在床上躲在被窝里心心念念的那个人转过天来就见了面，谁能想到陈言译这个文字工作者还能混进市里歌舞团下来选苗子的人里去。

虽然是名不见经传的小剧院小场子，顶梁柱的实力也不是随随便便夸出口的。穿着白色练功服的少年哪怕是在排练也保持着极佳的专业素养，笑起来一露牙还能看到两颗尖尖的小虎牙，晶亮的汗珠子坠着额前的碎发，随着转身的动作掉在地上。

曲云骁第一次自己登台的时候，也就是这么灿烂的一笑，轻而易举的就拨动了陈言译的心。直到他去市里工作之前，每次有曲云骁的舞台底下都能看见他的影子，哪怕后来两个人被迫异地，陈言译也都尽可能的找机会，去寻找那颗在台上亮眼的星星。

是夜，床边昏黄的灯光穿透缭绕的烟雾，曲云骁惯闻不来烟草的味道，从陈言译手指头缝里把刚燃起来的烟卷儿抢过去摁在烟灰缸里，趴在人身上气呼呼的翻了个白眼儿。

“你铁了心不让我成仙是吧？”陈言译也不恼，呼噜了一把凌乱的软毛儿，暗沉沉的盯着锁骨底下那块暧昧的青紫印子，“他们想把你要走，去市里的歌舞团。”

曲云骁从他身上翻下来，“不去了吧，我在这挺好的。”

“骁骁，你喜欢跳舞哥知道，有这个机会你应该去更大的舞台上闯一闯，别在这苦熬着，哥为你好。”陈言译拉过被子把那两条露在外面的胳膊塞进去盖好。

“余老师把我带出来上学跳舞，现在剧院一年不如一年，我不能在这个时候扔下他给自己找退路。老师在一天，我就在一天。”被子被拉高盖过头顶，吸鼻子的声音闷乎乎的传出来。

陈言译抓住他的手捏了捏没有多说，谁心里都有放不下的东西。陈言译放心不下曲云骁，但他更知道曲云骁放不下这么些年的坚持。

寂静的夜晚被手机叮了当啷的铃声划破，浴室里伸出来截带着水珠的胳膊，从白茫茫热腾腾的蒸气里抓起来手机按下了接听键。被热水泡了半天人连带着声音都酥下来，支着脑袋懒懒的喂了一声。

电话那头急匆匆的声音传过来，仿佛隔着这么远都能看到少年人汗珠子挂了一脑门的模样。陈言译把手机往后拿了拿，“骁骁怎么了？”

“哥…那个上次…”，曲云骁犹犹豫豫的说不清楚，支吾了半天终于是下定了决心，“上次来选人的事…还算数吗…我们的小剧院要拆了，余老师他说…他守不住了。”

文字工作者陈言译从零散的信息里刨出来点儿有用的，好心情的逗那头的小孩，“之前歌舞团下去挑人你守着小剧院不挪窝，现在想起来还有这么个地方了？”

“哥！”曲云骁听出来戏谑的语气无奈的喊了一声，陈言译平时也最吃这一套，怕接着逗下去曲云骁真要翻脸，想了想把这件事应下就道了晚安。

这通电话之后，慢慢悠悠的又晃了一个多月。

“我听说曲云骁是找关系从小剧院空降过来的？”歌舞团统共这点地方，不出几天就有好事儿的给你挖的底儿掉。

-“什么关系啊这么硬，过来就往A角上冲？”  
-“…不会是那种关系吧”  
-“靳老师不就是…”  
-“我看差不多，你瞧他那副白白净净的样儿，一看就是…”

扎堆儿的人被清脆的拍手声叫散，靳风自小练的有些偏向杂技，刻板的师傅的有时候规矩严的人头皮发麻，哪还有这样聚在一起嘀嘀咕咕说闲话的机会，就算现在泡在歌舞团里这么长时间带课，也没能明白这些毛病是从哪儿跑出来的。

“回去挨着个给我准备个剧目，独舞就这么一个汇报的机会啊都有点数。”

靳风知道曲云骁这回是找关系送进来的，但当时也跟着去挑过人看过曲云骁跳舞，想给他个露脸的机会，让别人看看曲云骁不止是因为跟陈言译的关系才进来的。

歌舞团有那实力汇报的就那么零零星星三两个人，本来是不用靳风挑的，可惜顶尖的那位在准备出国留学的材料没那放在汇演上的心思，只剩下蒋逸跟曲云骁没日没夜的在练功房里泡着。

蒋逸头几年从艺校毕业就被选进来，虽然省里选人从来都给邻市的薛翊上B角，但高低也是师兄弟捧在手里的宝贝。曲云骁的水平和蒋逸比起来也是只高不低的，只不过蒋逸一直没把这个资历尚浅经验不足的后辈放在眼里，可平时跟他交好的不愿意，纷纷替蒋逸操起来这没用的心来。

“要我说你别练了？”几个人倚在把杆上挤眉弄眼的挤兑他，还有在一边附和的点头同意给那人撑腰的，“没有那个金刚钻别揽那个瓷器活，你倒转过脑袋看看师兄，你也配和他抢？”

-“从那种小地方上来的能有什么水平？”  
-“靠那种关系进来的也好意思跟师兄抢呢？”  
-“这种人哪有一个要脸皮的呀。”  
-“……”

一直柔和着的手形紧了紧，力道全顶在了指尖上，他从来没想过来到这个更大更好的舞台要遭遇的是这样的情景。自卑的感觉时隔多年再一次缠上了那颗拨丝抽茧暖化了的心，他又能守到什么时候呢。

夜幕低垂，本应该在停车场等着陈言译一起回家的人却寻不到影子，陈言译在车里等了大半天才等到裹着风衣的人一声不响的钻进车里。

“怎么了？”  
“没事，回家吧。”  
“骁骁，尽力而为，别太为难自己。”

黑亮的眼睛盯着外面转眼即逝的风景出神，原来为难他的从来不是哪些人哪些事，只有他自己而已。明知没有机会就干脆放弃，再简单不过的道理，何必自己让自己难堪。

“准备好了的出来吧，早点选完咱们好练功了。”隔周的下午，靳风翘着腿坐在椅子上等着验收成果，却从头到尾都没看见曲云骁往前迈一步，汇演的机会没有争议的给了蒋逸。

“你告诉我你天天泡在练功房里干什么？给人家陪跑吗？”文件夹在办公室的桌子上摔得砰砰响，“是谁需要这个机会露露脸？是我吗？是我吗曲云骁！”

被骂的人温顺的低着脑袋，“靳老师，我跳的不如蒋逸师兄，他比我有能力有经验，机会该留给有准备的人…我不着急。”

“行啊曲云骁，合着我白替你操这心！你爱上不上！”靳风没好气儿的看着眼前低的能看见发旋儿的脑袋，“出去！爱干什么干什么！”

靳风不知道那个柔软的少年是怎么走出去怎么结束训练的，也没看见那颗挂在睫毛上颤着的眼泪，但他发现了本来就不善言辞的曲云骁一天天的沉默了下去。

汇演的那天歌舞团秉持着优良传统给他们放了假，一大半的人都跑到市里剧院充当蒋逸的观众。陈言译没在观众席里找到曲云骁的影子，偏过头问旁边的靳风，“骁骁呢？”

“今天放假，没来就是出去玩了。”  
“我看他今早带着衣服鞋出来，我才过来找你们的。”

靳风愣了愣，在脑子里过了一遍曲云骁可能去的地方，“你去练功房找找他吧，找不到就去排练厅。”

曲云骁就站在空无一人的歌舞团排练厅里，对着镜子一遍一遍的跳着那首准备好了的剧目，直到他看见镜子里陈言译的身影，流畅的动作滞了一下，坚持到音乐结束朝镜子鞠躬谢场。

曲云骁一点一点的把衣服鞋塞进包里，“陈言译，你把我送回去吧，送回我们那儿。”

陈言译走近一点，看清楚了那双发抖的瘦削肩膀皱着眉头问他，“什么意思？”

“我该回去了，该回去找个活儿干了。我二十多了陈言译，我已经不年轻了，我在这儿还能再跳几年？”曲云骁狠狠的擦过没落下的眼泪，攥紧了手底下的绸子包，“我说我守也不住了！我说我要放弃了！这个意思你能听懂了吗？”

“明知道没有机会为什么要一再坚持？我现在回去，去当舞蹈老师，再不济出去打工，怎么不比现在这样强？”

清脆的巴掌声回荡在空气里，曲云骁像是被打懵了一样偏着脑袋，用舌尖顶了顶麻木的脸颊。陈言译也没好到哪去，垂着的手红了一片，微微颤抖着。

陈言译揽过他的脑袋低着他的额头，“这是气话对不对？”曲云骁红着眼睛望进他眼睛里，一字一句的告诉他，“我说，我放弃了。”

“真的不跳了？坚持了十好几年说不跳就不跳了？”

曲云骁鼻头一下就泛了酸，还是倔的眨眨眼，“不跳了。”

陈言译点点头一屁股坐在排练厅的地毯上，粗暴的拉着曲云骁的胳膊把人按在了腿上。衣服还没来得及穿，刚刚换上的休闲裤连着内裤全被人扯了下去，曲云骁一丝不挂的以一种既暧昧又幼稚的姿势，身后挺翘的肉团的挨了好几下宽大的巴掌。

曲云骁小时候都没这么被人按在膝头教训过，更别说还光溜溜的贴在沾染着烟草气息的衬衫上，后知后觉的挣扎着要起身。

“别动。”陈言译一左一右的拍打着，肉和肉接触的清脆响声听红了曲云骁的耳根子。曲云骁揪紧了熨帖的裤脚，打算跟不讲道理的男人死磕到底。曲云骁挨打的次数屈指可数，热辣辣的痛感沿着脊梁骨刺激着大脑脆弱的神经，笔直修长的腿打着弯儿缓解着来得快退得慢的痛意。

“为什么不跳了？”手掌抚摸着发热的两团肉，男人在他身后依然好脾气的问着。短暂的沉默过后，陈言译终于想起来手底下是号犟的八百头牛都拉不回来的人物，把没舍得用的力气全都放在了巴掌上，浑圆的臀肉在手起落之间摇摇晃晃的铺满了红彤彤的巴掌印。

为什么不跳了，陈言译从靳风那多少也知道了一二。

陌生的环境，同伴的孤立，少有的机会。

这里可以说是市里所有优秀的演员都向往的地方，能通过层层选拔进来的都不是等闲之辈，每个人都在等待那个属于自己的机会。有的人等到了，一飞冲天，从此在省内在国内乃至世界，能够平步青云的前途都在未来等待着他们一步一步往前走。有的人等不到，过了最好的年纪，转行做老师做教练，从此告别璀璨的舞台告别拼了小半辈子的梦想。

最简单的原因，也最让人无奈。

“你别再问了”，曲云骁低头把眼泪蹭到陈言译的裤子上，“你如果不想回去找我，我可以留在市里找工作，大不了…大不了我们就分开，各过各的。”

原本打算好好讲道理的人被没头没脑的话激出了一身的火气，把曲云骁抱起来上半身放在凳子跪好，自己在排练厅里来回走了好几圈，气急了的人也找不着东西，抄起来细长的教鞭一点章法都没有，兜着风往翘起来的臀峰上砸。

教鞭落下的地方立马白了一道，逐渐转成深红色，突兀的横亘在红肿的臀肉上。曲云骁被尖锐的疼痛打的一愣，缓了半天才从齿缝中迸出一声叫喊，眼泪止不住的往下淌。

“什么叫各过各的曲云骁？什么叫各过各的！”教鞭不比藤条有弹性，哪怕是浑身上下肉最多最丰腴的地方，也像是透过皮肉狠狠的砸进骨头里。

“我说我放弃了我回去你不同意，我说分开你也不同意。”鞭痕七零八落的分散在不大的肿肉上，还是咬着牙嘴硬，“陈言译，我的人生，我没有选择的机会吗？”

陈言译总算是停了手，“你有，但你选的这一条两条，真是你心里所想吗？”

“是！我愿意放弃又怎么样？”

陈言译不跟他多说又开始动手，曲云骁就忍不住伸手去挡。陈言译开始还冷着声音警告他把手放前面去，到后来也不管曲云骁什么姿势，逮着好下手的地方就扬起来凶器抽人。

“别打了…疼…”分散的疼痛拧成一股，硬生生的把最后的理智都顶破。曲云骁在地毯上缩成了一团，粘糊糊的冷汗把地毯上的小灰尘都粘在了后背上，“我疼…”

陈言译把手里早就握出温度的教鞭扔到一边，从地毯上把双目失神的人抱进怀里擦了擦他额头上的冷汗，来回抚摸着臀肉上一道道鼓起的棱子。

曲云骁抓着他的手腕怕他还要再动手，睁着湿漉漉的眼睛第一次软了口气求饶，“不打了好不好…不打了…我疼呜呜，你怎么这么凶…”说着说着还用肩膀蹭蹭淌在脸颊上的眼泪。

“骁骁，你跟我说实话，你真的要放弃吗？”陈言译拍拍滚烫的皮肉温言问他，“放弃你这些年的所有成绩，放弃舞台，放弃我，是吗？”

曲云骁一双手环在陈言译腋下，下巴抵在他肩膀上哭的说不出来话，脑袋摇的像拨浪鼓一样表达着内心的不情愿。陈言译哄小孩儿似的顺着他起伏的后背，偶尔会碰到背上不幸负伤的肿痕，在心里暗自后悔下手没个轻重。

“我没有…我都是气话…我不想…呜呜不想放弃”  
“我也想接着跳…可我看不见未来啊…”  
“你告诉我…我应该怎么办”

陈言译不是舞蹈演员，他不明白那种日夜的努力被老师或者被同学否定的感觉，但梦想不能实现未来乌云笼罩的心情他感同身受。

他在爱人还粘着灰尘的额头上印下一个亲吻，“你的努力，全世界都能看得到。”

陈言译找了个歌舞团又放假的日子，偷偷拜托了灯光老师帮忙，牵着曲云骁的手去了歌舞团的演出舞台。陈言译把他送到舞台上就转身离开，曲云骁在他身后想问问他去哪，一束光就打在他身上。

熟悉的音乐再一次响起，手脚不经大脑调控就随着音乐摆动起来。陈言译坐在观众席第一排的最中间朝他笑，他也笑起来，尖尖的虎牙露出来，就像他跟陈言译第一次见面那样。音乐收了尾，气还没喘匀的人朝观众席鞠躬致意。

陈言译毫不吝啬的为他鼓掌，只给台上那个耀眼的人听。

几个月以后省剧院的汇报演出，一曲《金甲》杀出重围，在薛翊跳了不知道多少年的A角以后，终于有人从神坛上拉下了那个不可一世的王子。

曲云骁永远记得那天陈言译把他从舞台上抱下来，他还是有点不自信的跟陈言译说，“我已经不年轻了，我还能等到那一天吗…”

“有梦想的人，永远年少。”


End file.
